1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music stand and article retaining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music stand is available which supports music paper (music score) so that a user can look at the same when the user plays a musical instrument or in a like case. One of such music stands is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169542.
The music stand includes a music paper receiving frame for receiving music paper, a support having the music paper receiving frame attached at an upper end thereof, and three legs attached to and extending radially from a lower end of the support.